lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Down in Goblin Town
Down in Goblin Town was a song performed by the goblins of Goblin-town when Thorin and Company were captured and taken there.The Hobbit, Chapter IV: "Over Hill and Under Hill" The lyrics are as follows: Clap! Snap! the black crack! Grib, grab! Pinch, nab! And down, down to Goblin town :You go, my lad! Clash, crash! Crush, smash! Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs! Pound, pound, down underground! :Ho, ho! my lad! Swish, smack! Whip crack! Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat! Work, work! Nor dare to shirk, While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh, Round and round far underground :Below, my lad! Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy The song is the eighth track of the The Hobbit Original Soundtrack (1977) and is featured in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012), performed by the Goblin King. The lyrics in the film are as follows: Clap, snap, the black crack Grip, grab, pinch, and nab Batter and beat Make ‘em stammer and squeak! Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town With a swish and smack And a whip and a crack Everybody talks when they’re on my rack Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs You won't last long on the end of my prongs Clash, crash, crush and smish Bang, break, shiver and shake You can yammer and yelp But there ain't no help Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town The lyrics for The Hobbit Original Soundtrack are as follows: Swish, smack! Whip crack! Smash, grab! Pinch, nab! You go, my lad! Ho, ho! my lad! The black crack! the back crack! The black crack! the back crack! Down down to Goblin-town Down down to Goblin-town Down down to Goblin-town You go, my lad! Ho, ho! my lad! Goblins quaff, and Goblins beat Goblins laugh, and Goblins bleat Batter, jabber, whip, and taver hoooooo! Below, my lad! Ho, ho! my lad! The black crack! the back crack! The black crack! the back crack! Down down to Goblin-town Down down to Goblin-town Down down to Goblin-town You go, my lad! Ho, ho! my lad! In other Languages * Brazillian Portuguese: Book Version "Bate! Rebate! É opaco o buraco! Agarra, petisca! Prende, belisca! Descendo, descendo à cidade dos orcs Se vai, meu rapaz! Quebra, requebra! Esmigalha, estralhaça! Martelos e travas! Gongos e aldravas! Soca, soca, no fundo da toca! Ho! ho!, meu rapaz. Zunido, estalido! Chicote, estampido! Bate e martela! Chora e tagarela! Trabalha, trabalha e não atrapalha! Em meio à bebida, alegres da vida, Os orcs tocam no fundo da toca Lá embaixo, rapaz!" 2012 Movie: Bate, rebate, buraco opaco Agarra, petisca, prende e belisca Bate e martela Chora e tagarela! Soca, soca, no fundo da toca! Descendo à Cidade dos Orcs É zunido, estalido, chicote estampido Trabalha, trabalha e não atrapalha Soca, soca no fundo da toca Descendo à Cidade dos Orcs Martelos e travas, gongos e aldravas Você não vai durar na ponta das minhas armas Quebra, arrebenta, esmigalha estralhaça Chora,treme, suspira e teme Você pode gritar, mas ninguém vais ajudar Soca, soca no fundo da toca Descendo à Cidade dos Orcs Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LIw3xp1uc4 * Italian Book version: Afferra e spezza! Voragine nera! Acciuffa, sbatti! Poi spazza a bufera! E più degli orchi nel tetro palazzo tu finirai, ragazzo! Cozza, sfonda, fracassa, batti, pesta! Martelli e mazze! Sonagliere a festa! Picchia, colpisci, più giù sotto il suolo! Oh! mio figliolo! La frusta sibile, sferza, poi schiocca! Colpisce, e un gran gemito t'esca in bocca! Cammina alacre e non t'arresta; già gli orchi trincano e fanno festa ebbri essi danzano in giro pazzo sottoterra, ragazzo! References Category:Songs and Verses it:Afferra e spezza! Voragine nera! ru:Хлоп! Стоп! Вот тебе в лоб!